Getting Stuff Back The Hard Way
by James B Cameron
Summary: in a alternate reality what if after NSL his parents and oldest sister stopped caring for Lincoln and wouldn't replace his furniture or clothing for months
1. Chapter 1

**This will only be a two chapter story. Chapter 2 will clean up all the plot lines this story was written before building a tree house and I didn't know how to end it until now leave your comments**

 **Getting stuff back the hard way**

When the loud family came back from the beach Rita and Lynn Sr. they promised to get Lincoln's furniture back but Rita wasn't able to the people they sold it to moved out of town and the next day

Rita and Lynn Sr. after looking at their budget sat that their bills were piling up and couldn't afford to buy Lincoln even a bed. They sat down with Lincoln and promised to replace it as soon as possible until then he was free to sleep on the couch after everyone went to bed and then Lynn Sr. went into the garage and found a sleeping bag and two work out mats that Lynn wore out she had new mats in her room the situation was hard for Lincoln once is parents told him the situation he went in to his room and started crying it was not fair he said. Lincoln was angry and embarrassed he sat on the sleeping back thinking about how he would replace his furniture

When they sold his furniture his stuff was uneven he had lost half his clothes with it including most of his school clothes he only had two pairs of pants six shirts and if it wasn't for the fact his clothes were in the laundry he would have no underwear or socks at all fact that Lincoln had four pairs of underwear and three pairs of socks

He went to his parents to tell them about his clothes situation. they told him that he had a change of heart about the furniture that because he lied about being bad luck it was his fault and that they were not going to replace his furniture until Christmas and it was mid-April they did agree to replace his underwear right away but they wouldn't replace his clothing until august when they bought all the back to school clothes. So what would Lincoln Do?

But Lincoln was lucky in a sense they didn't throw out his comics or his movie collection witch had his hidden money he had 184 dollars and 45 cents he gave himself 50 dollars to buy new school clothes and he would ask Leni to help him.

That help never came at least not at first. Lori hadn't forgave Lincoln yet for accidently walking in to the bathroom when she was in the shower that morning he didn't see anything as he never made it to the shower area didn't even know it was Lori until she barged into Lincolns room and yelled at him as he quickly got out as soon as he realized his mistake but Leni told her and she was angry as well so he couldn't go to her for a while but he needed clothing he looked on line and found three places that sold discount clothing he could reach two of them on the bus line though I couldn't tell anyone house rules did not allow him to take the bus Rita felt he was still too young.

He thought about his situation the royal woods bus service did allow children over the age of 10 to ride the bus without an adult. So he hated it but another white lie was in order. He got on his laptop and checked the bus schedule. Found the bus runs hourly on Saturday and decided that the 9:42 bus would suit his needs it would get him to the store by 10:30 am and he could catch the 12:17 pm bus and be home by 1:14 pm he took a notebook and started to write down the bus times until he heard a voice behind him

Where are you going? Lucy asked Lincoln jumped a foot off the ground the turned around

Lucy you can't keep doing that one of us will die of a heart attack sooner or later Lincoln said quietly. Listen I need you keep it between us on Saturday I am going to a discount clothing store he explained his clothing situation and what happened this morning why both Lori and Leni were not talking to him at this time. Lucy said I'll stay quiet on one condition I want to go with you Lincoln not really having a choice he said ok we have to work on a story for you as well.

The plan was in Jeopardy when Lynn bust though the door she said Lincoln, Lucy, you're not going without me Lincoln quickly got up and closed the door to his room he went over to Lynn and said very quietly we are going to have to find another place to talk about this Lincoln said. Lincoln thought about it for a minute, and then asked how about the playground right after school tomorrow both sisters agreed then left the room before Lynn left the room she said put on your sweats we're playing basketball in five minutes no were not Lincoln said the sweats went with my furniture she quickly throws a pair at Lincoln nobody will know the difference get ready

Friday morning the relationship with Lori hasn't improved Leni on the other hand has she talked to Lincoln privately about the shower incident Leni realized the door was unlocked and he was out in less than three seconds so she was ok with him. Leni tried to tell Lori and it just made Lori even angrier and every time she looked at him she looked as she wanted to kill him he was getting tired of it but he knew if he spoke up she would turn him in to a pretzel but he was used to it that was the problem every couple of days she was pissed at him over something usually at the end of day a minor misunderstanding, or something to do with Ronny Ann who had total control of Bobby and played the situation to the hilt of unknown girlfriend in private and bully in public Lincoln didn't like her or the situation at all his reputation at school was in taters his only friend in school was Clyde even he was reevaluating their relationship after wearing the sequel suit for two weeks once it went back to normal Clyde decided to stay by his side this being the fifth day he had to wear a shirt that was worn and tattered and he was only aloud to do laundry once a week luckily for him he Luan had two shirts that were meant for boys that she liked but they were now too small for her that he wore Wednesday and Thursday so he could limp along for most of the week on Friday afternoon after school neither Lynn or Lucy had shown up so as Lincoln was walking home Clyde and his father's drove by and asked if he wanted a ride he said ok they were going to the mall tomorrow and offered to take him along he jumped at the chance but he would have a surprise at the house

Once Lincoln got home Lori screamed get in here right now Lincoln went in to the kitchen I know about your little plan tomorrow you mean you mean my trip with Clyde to the mall with his fathers what she screamed I knew Lynn and Lucy would rat me out so I set them up I wasn't going to go on the bus I had worked it out with Clyde A week ago if you want you can call them by the way why do you care you had no problem leaving me here to walk 3 miles to school this morning and sped away once you saw me so what if I took a bus to a resale shop to replace the clothes I lost when mom and dad sold my furniture

I don't care about your problems twerp I just want to get you in trouble your pervert Lori said harshly "he didn't see anything you just left the door unlocked Leni said how many times do I have to tell you that Lori". All the other sisters who were watching the fight looked at Lori with shock and anger I saw it I saw what really happened you wouldn't listen Lori looked at her sisters with anger you going to believe that idiot over me I have the tape Lisa said and yes he opened it then quickly closed the door. Luna said Lori I believe you owe two people an apology and Lynn and Lucy you also owe Lincoln an apology Lori just left and went back to her room saying nothing Lincoln being vindicated Lynn and Lucy started crying I am so sorry we listened to Lori and we shouldn't have they both said you know Lucy let me ask you a question when you had a secret you wanted me to keep did I tell anybody no she said so why should I keep yours when you won't keep mine she didn't answer over the last couple of weeks I have felt two knifes in my back from you I can't trust you anymore so don't ask me for help with your poems anymore. Lynn I blame myself for my stupidity in trusting you at all for anything don't ask me to train with you for anything ever again I want to thank Leni Lisa and Luna for sticking up for me because of you my life is bearable all three sisters hugged him and he said I going to bed goodnight

He went into his empty room sat down at his computer and saw a video of him in his squirrel suit being beaten and teased by Ronny Ann and Chandler and his goons that Clyde had taken in the past he would have sent it to Lori but because of what she said earlier he was going to send the video to the principle and the district attorney's office the video shows that they took off the sequel suit and beat him within an inch of his life he went to the hospital that night and stayed there for two days his parents cared more about the suit then him he told them what had happened and his parents and Lori called him a liar well he could now prove them wrong little Ronny Ann wouldn't hurt a fly they said well the video says otherwise he hadn't talked to Ronny Ann since the beating and if he never talked to her again it would be too soon. one thing Lincoln didn't know was Clyde also sent it to Lori when Lori saw it on her cell phone she panicked she had known that Ronny Ann was picking on Lincoln but not to that degree and she knew that Ronny would spend a few years in Juvenile hall even up to her 18th birthday Bobby was an complete idiot in allowing Ronny Ann to get away with so much but he said he would leave Lori if she ever said anything against her. Lori couldn't just talk to him to have him back off she remembered what she said earlier about not caring and calling him Lincoln has no reason to trust her ever again so she would have to bribe him she remembered he didn't have any furniture she sent bobby the e-mail bobby saw it and knew that he couldn't allow Ronny Ann to get away with her bulling anymore so they agreed to buy Lincoln a new furniture set and for an sincere apology from both Ronny Ann and chandler and his friends but Lori would have to sell this it to Lincoln she started to put herself in Lincolns shoes thing had really been bad for Lincoln over the last month instead of being there for him she had helped make his life a living hell she screamed at him today for wanting to replace his clothing when he knew I wouldn't give him a ride mom and dad haven't been much better now all three of them did something unforgivable when they defended Ronny Ann and didn't even seem to care that the was a victim of a brutal crime and didn't care that Lincoln would still have to deal with it at school the next time he attended class her 17 year old self grew up four years that day she came back in to her room and Leni and Luan gave her a death stare Leni I want to apologize to you but first I want you two listen to what I got to say about Lincoln I am no longer angry at him at all and I was a total bitch to him over the past month or so I might have lost him forever I am sure that I hurt him to such a degree that he doesn't want to speak to me ever again so I will give him my bed until his new temperpedic arrives Lori you bought him a new bed me and my boo boo bear bought him a very nice bedroom set as Lori was talking to Luan Lori you don't have to do that the new furniture will be good enough luckily for you Lincoln isn't the type that holds a grudge plus he is far angrier at mom and dad right now he would have had to wait until Christmas to get a new bed and I had to lend him two shirts because when mom and dad sold his furniture most of his clothes were in it and mom decided to not buy any replacements until August the good news is Clyde's Fathers found out about the situation and will buy him some new clothes

They heard a knock on the door Lori opened it was Rita she was in panic mode she got a letter from child protective services she said it says they plan on doing an inspection on Monday that they have had multiple complaints from being forced to were a squeal suit to school to rumors of having his furniture sold to wearing unsuitable attire and failure to properly protect their son. Lori spoke I hate to say it Mom you and dad are responsible for this but your off the hook in one respect Lincoln will have new furniture on Sunday Bobby and myself already bought him a 1400 dollar bedroom set it nice and we did it so Rodney Ann wouldn't spend the rest of her childhood at a Juvenile detention center mom let me show you something she pulled out her phone Rita saw the video and to Lori Leni and Luan's surprise she looked indifferent Luan said my god you don't really care about him do you I Do Rita said but your father doesn't and I am afraid I am going to jail worse I am afraid we lost Lincolns trust

The sisters look at their mother and didn't believe her she didn't seem to care that much about his bedding situation or his clothes until now only because she could get in trouble Lori didn't care until Rodney Ann could get in trouble but Leni Luna and Luann did they had planned to grab Lincoln on Sunday and buy him some new clothes That the McBride's might not cover sadly they learned not to trust their mother ok mom Luan said have you checked Lincoln clothing situation not until tonight and I didn't know how bad it was Rita well the McBride's did Luan said we did I had to loan him two of my shirts and Lincoln said you wouldn't buy him new clothing till August he had saved 50 dollars and was going to buy his own clothes but I have a better idea when the McBride's pick him up tomorrow you and dad will produce enough money to replace his clothing Lori came in and said I bought the furniture if you force Lincoln and the McBride's to cover his clothing we will tell cps on Monday Rita said I don't know if Lori cut her off yesterday dad uses a credit card to pay 1200 dollars for a sports camp for Lynn and 850 dollars for a pageant entrance fee for Lola but you can't afford buy Lincoln his basic needs finally it hit her like a train ok since we don't have a choice we will do it Rita Snapped do you want to know the truth your father and I hate him he is an manipulative little brat and lazy failure to boot when he turns 18 he will be out and never welcome here again the three daughters looked at her in shock then anger she said it loud enough were everyone in the house heard her including Lincoln 30 minutes later you saw Lincoln ran out of the house with his stuff he ran to the McBride's Lynn sir as soon as he herd it yelled very loudly she doesn't speak for me but for him it didn't work Lori sent the furniture to the McBride's knowing he would never return he would stay with the McBride's and a year later they would adopt him


	2. INPORTANT NOTE

at 6pm EST I Will remove the story I am working on a rewrite that will have a new title for all the NSL Haters this happens at the very end of it and will be refocused more on the worsening relationship between Lincoln and his parents and Lori AND YES I AM GETTING HELP with my grammar AND WILL ACCEPT HELP FORM ANYONE


	3. story discontinued

I have decided to not update the story myself I have decided to stop writing but I am open to allow others to complete the story as long as they don't purposely try to sabotage it. You can change and edit it to make it work for you if interested email me


End file.
